Now You See Me
by TotallyInspiredByYou
Summary: Insert a French, Veela cousin who transfers to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year and who do you get? Laurie Anne D. Weasley!


**Welcome to the most fabulous fanfic in the universe! Just kidding. Hope you enjoy this story!** **Now Laurie will now say the disclaimer:**

**Laurie: Hello! TotallyInspiredByYou does not own Harry Potter except for me!**

**Me: Thanks Laurie! Just wait for Michael- **

**Laurie: Michael? Who's that?**

**Me: No one! No one at all!**

* * *

An old man entered the dark house, scared and frightened.

He climbed the stairs and turned off his flashlight. There was an open door, with voices coming out of it.

"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"

"Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort. I only meant… perhaps… if we were to do it without the boy"

"No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him! And it will be done!

Another man knelt in front of the figure, "I will not disappoint you, my Lord."

"Good." The figure replied, "First, gather our old comrades. Send them… a sign!"

A snake slithered past the man and hissed into the figure's ear. "Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door." The man with balding hair came to the doorway, "Step aside, Wormtail! Let us give our guest a proper welcome."

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a green light and everything went black.

~.~.~.~

"Harry," a voice said, sounding awfully like Hermione's, "Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry put on his glasses. "Hermione," He said, "Bad dream. When did you get here?" "Just now. You?" "Last night."

Hermione moved to Ron's bedside. "Wake up! Wake up, Ronald! Your cousin just arrived! Honestly, get dressed! And, don't go back to sleep, Ronald! Laurie is waiting for you and your mother says breakfast if ready!"

Rolling his eyes, Ron went back to sleep.

After eating breakfast and putting on of clothes, Harry and Ron were ready.

They got out of the house and Harry asked Ron, "Ron, where are we actually going?"

"Don't know." Ron replied, "Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Arthur Weasley replied, "Keep up!"

There was a girl talking to Hermione and Ginny, who kept on laughing and giggling (in Ginny's case) in what the girl says.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, "Who's that girl with Hermione and Ginny?"

"My cousin," Ron replied, "Laurie. She's gonna transfer to Hogwarts, I think. Some family problems."

"Arthur!" A man approached them, "It's about time, son."

"Sorry Amos," Arthur apologized, "Some of us has a bit of a sleepy start." He said, glancing at Ron. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." A young man appeared next to them, "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Cedric said, "This way."

Laurie, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other with a blush and carried on.

"Merlin's beard!" Amos said, looking at Harry, "You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes sir."

"Great, great pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"Yes," Arthur called out, "It's just over there! Come one. Nearly there now, get yourself in a good position."

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked

"It isn't just any other manky old boot, mate." Fred said.

"It's a portkey." George finished.

"Ready!" Amos said, "After three. One, two…"

Harry grabbed the boot.

"THREE!"

They were all in a sort of white abyss until Arthur said, "Let go, kids!"

"What?!" Laurie exclaimed

"Let go!"

The kids were all sprawled on the grass until they saw Arthur, Amos, and Cedric landing peacefully towards them.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos joked, "Total shambles, as per usual."

They all approached a place full of tents, "Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur said.

The place was crowded. "Well, girls, keep up!" The place was full of Irish and Green colours, people arguing and betting who was going to win.

"Parting of ways, I think, old chap." Amos said, "See you at the match!"

"See you." Arthur replied.

They approached a very small tent. Harry doubted that they would fit inside. "Home sweet home." Arthur said, opening the flap.

All of them went in and Harry was reluctant to do so. When he went in, inside was a huge, decorated place that was similar to the Burrow.

"Girls," Arthur said, "choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."

"Yeah," The twins chorused, placing their feet and the table, "Get out of the kitchen, Ron!"

"Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table!" The twins imitated, placing their feet off the table and back again.

Harry stood in wonder and amazement, "I love magic." He said.

The girl approached Harry and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Laurie, Ron's cousin from France. You must be Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand.

The Qudditch World Cup came, and Harry and the Weasley family came for their seats.

"Blimey, Dad." Ron exclaimed, "How far up are we?"

"Well, put it this way:" The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy said, "If it rains… you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the minister's box," Draco boasted, "by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius jabbed Draco in the stomach, "There's no need with these people." He caught Harry's hand. "Do enjoy yourself, wont you? While you can." He let go and stormed off, nodding towards Laurie before he left.

"That was weird," Laurie noted, "He nodded towards me without me knowing why."

When they were on their seats, Arthur said, "Come on! I told you these seats were worth waiting for!"

A dash of green people passed them, Fred exclaimed, "It's the Irish! Look, there's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!"

The Irish set up some fireworks and they exploded into a doll dancing. "IRELAND! IRELAND! IRELAND!" The crowd cheered.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered!

The Bulgarians flew through the doll and there came an explosion of red.

"Who's that?" Laurie asked, pointing at one man.

"That, dear Laurianne, is the best Seeker in the world." Fred said.

"Laurianne?" Harry asked, questioning Fred and George's nickname.

"A mixture of my name," Laurie answered, "Laurie and Anne."

A picture of that man appeared, with the crowd cheering, "KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!"

"Krum!" Fred and George yelled.

"Good evening!" came the voice of Cornelius Fudge, "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, begin!" A spark emitted from the Minister's wand.

They were all back at the tent, celebrating the match, and dancing, until there were yells and Arthur checked it out.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron declared.

"Krum?" George echoed.

"Dumb Krum?" said Fred.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind." Ron argued," He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny said, smiling.

"Shut up." Ron said.

"_Viktor, I love you._" Fred started

"_Viktor, I do."_ George sang

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you."_ Harry joined in

More yells came. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said.

"Stop!" Arthur came, "Stop it! It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now!"

They all came out and everyone was running for their lives. Somebody said, "Get out, it's the Death Eaters!"

Laurie went pale and sweaty, her silvery-blonde hair flying around. "Laurie. It's alright." Arthur reassured her, "It won't happen again."

"What will?" Harry asked her.

"Not now Harry. Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Arthur shouted, "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!"

Harry stood frozen to the spot, unable to move. "Harry!" Hermione shouted, "Come on!"

Figures with masks came, chanting. _They must be Death Eaters _Harry thought and ran.

Harry was separated from the Weasley family. "Harry!" Hermione screamed, "Harry!"

Harry didn't know what to do. He just kept running and running until he fell. He kept trying to get up, but there were too many people until he was hit and everything went black

* * *

**Laurie: Poor Harry! Why won't people at least stop and recognize him? Sheesh!**

**Me: *pats shoulder* Don't worry! He'll wake up soon! Your cousin will-**

**Laurie: My cousin will what? What about Fl-**

**Me: DON'T SAY HER NAME! Now, since you mentioned a part of her name, I'll set up a contest! Readers, Laurie's full name is Laurie Anne D. Weasley, right? Guess what the D. means and who her cousin is! Hint: Laurie has SILVERY-BLONDE hair! Please review!**

**Laurie: Hey! What about-**

**Me: Please review! Goodbye!**


End file.
